


Recover.

by Majaddy



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT, I made up an ending I know i wont get, Identity Reveal, Kinda, M/M, PTSD, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spoilers, dont do that, seriously, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majaddy/pseuds/Majaddy
Summary: CONTAINS INFINITY WAR SPOLIERSDon’t say you weren’t warned.Peter's recovery after.





	Recover.

**Author's Note:**

> S P O I L E R S

When Peter re-formed. He felt like Jelly. Everything around him was blurry and his brain felt like mush. He tried to walk but wobbled like a toddler learning to walk for the first time. He took a small step and it felt like his leg crumbled against itself, but when he looked down it was still intact.

 

He regained his vision and saw Mr. Stark sitting away from him, barely breathing. He ran as fast as he could, noticing Dr. Strange and Quill also wobbling around. He guessed Thanos did it, wiped out half the universe. But then how did he come back? Did Thanos not get all the infinity stones? Were Aunt May and Ned ok? 

 

“Mr. Stark!” He yelled out, his voice sounded distorted, like it was run through a machine. It was still intelligible since he looked up and his face lit up. He took a wheezing breath, and looked down to the object still impaled into him. 

 

Peter slid over on his knees, using his hands to balance either side of him. Mr. Stark was leaning against a piece of rubble, he was holding something in his hands, something glowing. It was glowing a yellowish golden colour. 

“The mind stone.” Mr. Stark whispered. He pressed the glowing stone into Peter’s suit-covered palms. “Destroy it.” 

 

Peter shook his head. 

“I’m not leaving without you.” 

 

Tony looked down. “Kid,” he took a shallow breath, “I don’t have a lot of time left.” His face looked pale. He had blood running down his face, and dried blood staining the corners of his mouth. 

 

“Please, no.” Peter whimpered. “You’re like a dad to me.” 

 

Tears welled up in Tony’s eyes. “I’m not a dad.”

 

Peter nodded. He held the mine stone tightly in his fists and threw his arms around Mr. Stark’s neck. He buried his face into the crook of Mr. Stark’s neck, breathing in the scent of blood, oil and dirt. 

 

“Oh god.” Someone breathed behind him, Quill was there. He looked behind him for Mantis. “Can you do anything?” Quill gestured to Tony. 

 

Mantis shrugged. “I can try.” 

 

Peter let go of Mr. Stark and Mantis stepped forward. Her antenna tips glowing as she pressed her hands softly around the wound. He softly grunted 

 

“Please Mr. Stark.” Peter felt tears well up, threatening to fall. Dr. Strange placed a hand onto Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“Stark’s a good guy, he’s not leaving anytime soon. He’s too stubborn to do that.” Strange smiled softly down at Peter. 

 

Mantis let go of Tony with a pant, the weapon in her hands. “I did the best I could, it’s lasting two days at most.” Tony’s eyes were closed and his chest was rising and falling slowly. Peter let out a small breath of relief.

 

“Nebula.” Quill called out, “how quickly can you get us to Earth?”

 

“Five hours, ten at most if we leave now.” She responded.

 

-

 

After landing on Earth, Peter was surprised to find a crowd of what looked like the entire population of the planet Earth crowding around the Avengers tower. Paparazzi fought to be in the front line while security guards were holding them back, it looked brutal. 

 

Peter looked at Tony who was being rushed into an ambulance with what looked to be four or five nurses on standby while three more rushed to cover up Tony’s wound. 

 

He looked down at himself, he was still wearing the Ironspider suit. It had dents and dirt marks, the paint job was chipped and metal had missing pieces, but that was nothing he couldn’t fix. He was wondering how much damage Aunt May would do to it once she made her way over. 

 

He noticed the other Avengers sitting on the bench, they all looked tired and muddy. Peter bet he looked the same, dark eye bags, scars both physical and mental, and the thought on their conscience that they almost handed the universe to Thanos. 

 

Peter toed at the concrete military base floor with his metal covered feet, no doubt his old Spiderman suit was under this and gross as he felt. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the metal suit, and just have a hot bath. 

 

“Peter!” A familiar voice echoed throughout the base that was already filled with screaming people. His ears were ringing and his movements felt slow, he still felt as mushy as he did back in space. It might have to do with the fact he hadn’t eaten or showered in three days. 

 

Tanned arms wrapped around his middle, he heard a soft _clunk_ against his armour. He looked down, Ned. Ned, his guy in the chair, his best friend. His best friend he left to go fight in a space war that he regretted as soon as he joined Tony in the flying metal donut. 

 

He hugged Ned back with as much force as he could but he was home, he was finally home. 

 

Peter felt himself fall, he felt weightless and numb. He fell and Ned sunk down to hold him. His ears rang as he heard Ned call for a doctor. It sounded muffled, like someone stuffed cotton into his ears. He wanted to tell Ned that this was gonna happen for a while and no doctor could help it, but his throat was like sandpaper and hurt. His eyelids felt heavy, he just wanted to sleep. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep on me Peter, don’t you dare.” He felt hands lift him up as he felt himself slip away.

 

 

-

 

 

He woke up in a bright room with beeping. The thing around him was scratchy and uncomfortable, but he felt safe. 

 

Peter blinked hard a couple times, trying to clear his vision. _Tony._ He thought. All he saw was dust, Tony’s face and the bright light of the planet’s sky. 

“You’re gonna be okay, kid.” Tony said. 

 

_Peter._ He heard, it sounded fuzzy.

 

“Peter!” Okay, that one sounded clearer.

 

Hands shook his body, which didn’t feel like mush anymore. His vision cleared up, it was brighter. 

“Peter, can you sit up for me?”

 

“Yeah, ok.” 

 

He sat up, his muscles ached. Every movement made him feel on fire. 

 

“You’re gonna be sore for a while, you managed to pull a muscle in both your legs, neck and you broke your ankle. Are crutches ok?” The lady said, her black hair was pulled back and her dark skin glistened under the fluorescent lights, the scrubs she wore looked tattered and worn. Her eye bags were probably as dark as the rest of the Avengers. 

 

His throat still felt like sandpaper, so he nodded.

“Do you need anything, food, water?”

 

He lifted up two fingers. He hoped she understood. With a brisk nod, she walked out of the room. He started ripping the wires out of his arm and found some clothes folded on a table with a small note. 

 

_Peter,_

_If you don’t show up on Friday, MJ said she’s personally kicking_

_Your ass off the Decathlon team._

_-Ned_

Next to the note he found a phone, a Starkphone. He turned it on and the first message was from a new contact named Tony Stark saying, 

_Kid, I saw how busted your old phone was. Iphone, really? Fri don’t put that. Anyways, I thought it would be genius to put in all your old contacts and shit into your new phone. The only thanks I want is to see you awake. Call me when you are._

 

So he did. He unlocked the phone and opened Tony’s contact. He pressed call. He waited.

 

“Tony Stark.”

 

“Tony, um hi.” 

 

“Kid! Hi! Welcome to the land of the living, how does it feel?”

 

“Better.”

 

“That’s probably about as good as it gets.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

“Kid, I should warn you.” It sounded like Tony took a deep, shuddering breath, “the world knows your identity. May’s been moved to the tower for safety. You should too.”

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Everyone who’s looked at the internet at all since we got back.” 

 

“Man,” Peter didn’t know what to say. “I gotta go, see you later Mr. Stark.”

 

“Tony.”

 

“Right, Tony.”

 

The phone clicked and the call ended.

 

Peter dropped his phone on the table and it landed with a quiet _thunk_. As he changed into regular clothes he didn’t know what to think. He felt numb. He didn’t have any emotions. Not angry. Not sad. He just stood there, one leg halfway into his jeans when he realized, dying in buttfuck nowhere, space kind of fucks with your emotions. 

 

Did he still have his smarts? Probably. He hoped so. He wondered how everyone felt. Were they mad he was Spiderman? Flash was probably losing his mind.

 

Should he tell them that they were the last thing on his mind before he ‘died’. Probably not right away. 

 

He gripped the suit in his hands, the mask was somewhere in the streets or someone’s house. It was dropped when he was being beamed up into space. He gripped hard on the spider, the one that got him into this mess. If he just listened to Tony and didn’t go up into space like an idiot, he could have stayed in Wakanda and helped them fight. 

 

Tears dripped down, soaking the spider. _It’s the thing to blame._ He thought. 

 

He heard the door creak open so he wiped the tears away on his sleeve. Ned walked in with MJ and Aunt May.

 

Ned wrapped his arms around Peter, he leaned into Ned and buried his face into Ned’s neck. Peter let out a small whimper and squeezed his arms tighter. 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

Ned smiled against his scalp. “I’d never.”

 

Peter felt his heart pound. Ned’s hands felt hot and very present against his covered torso. His face burned and his mind went places he didn’t want it to go. He didn’t even realize most of the Avengers were standing at his door, standing behind MJ and Aunt May. 

 

Tony was standing there with his arm in a sling, smiling proudly and also smugly. Peter didn’t know how he accomplished that, but he was Tony Stark. He could do anything. 

 

“You did good out there son,” Captain America clamped a big hand on Peter’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you.” 

 

“Thanks.” Peter muttered out without embarrassing himself. He thought at least, he was wrong. He was so wrong because Ned’s hand was still on the small of his back, slowly inching up his shirt and his ears were flaming. 

 

Tony came over, and put his hand on both Ned and his back, pushing them ever so slightly forwards, “let’s go home kid, you can bring your boyfriend if you want.”

 

Peter’s face was scalding. “He isn’t- we aren’t?” He looked at Ned, who was looking down, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “Can we have a minute?” He looked up at everyone, gesturing to the hall with a twitch of his head. Thankfully, everyone got the message and scurried out. MJ, sending an exaggerated wink and Bucky Barnes mouthing _‘get some’._

 

This had to be one of the craziest weeks in Peter’s life. 

 

“So.” Peter started, he didn’t know what to say. Should he admit it, or no? 

 

“I like you.” Ned stated confidently, his face a bright scarlet, but his eyes were sparkling. Peter bit his lip and nodded. 

 

“Yes.” He said, then continued, “correct. Good man, I agree. Nice face. Ok.” 

 

Ned tipped his head back and laughed, Peter stared with the fondest smile his body could unknowingly muster. 

 

“Can i-“ Peter didn’t finish, he left it hanging, hoping Ned got the message. He assumed he did because Ned wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, pulling him closer. Their faces were an inch apart and they were both grinning wildly. Peter leaned in and kissed Ned’s nose with the smallest poke, then hid his face in Ned’s collar as he was ‘ _awing’_ at Peter’s cuteness.

 

“Shut up.”

 

“How about no.” 

 


End file.
